


Learning

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [101]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Either mistletoe or ice skating related (or both, if you’re so inclined!) for Sportarobbie? Pretty please with a sugar plum on top?





	Learning

Ziggy wobbled slightly on his double bladed ice skates. The other kids moved gracefully around the frozen pond but Ziggy had trouble keeping up. It was always like that; Sportacus and Stephanie would be near perfect at something, the others would pick it up quickly, and Ziggy would be left in the dust. He pouted as Stingy zipped passed him. Why couldn’t Ziggy be like that? It wasn’t fair.

Holding his arms out to steady himself, he slowly made his way to the edge of the ice where his friends were gathering. Pixel was pointing up at something in a tree.

“It’s mistletoe!” Pixel explained when Ziggy got close.

“Mistletoe is red, silly,” Trixie said, pointing up at the clump of leaves. White berries were sticking out.

“No, they’re white. I looked it up.” Pixel tapped on his wrist computer and everyone gathered around to look. “It says here that mistletoe actually  _kills_ trees.”

Stephanie frowned up at the plant, “That’s mean.”

While everyone was staring at the plant, Ziggy looked back out at the ice. Sportacus and Robbie seemed to be playing tag. Robbie, who had joined them because he was “just bored, don’t look too much into it”, was being chased by Sportacus. They were so fast on the ice. Ziggy had trouble  _standing up_. He pouted again.

“It’s not so bad,” Stingy was saying, “Birds use it for nests, according to the website,” he pointed to Pixel’s screen, “And animals eat the berries in the winter when there’s not a lot of food.” He narrowed his eyes at the mistletoe, “Those berries are  _mine_.”

“You guys know if anyone stands under it, they have to kiss, right?” Stephanie said with a giggle.

“That’s why I’m standing _way_ over here!” Trixie said, shuffling even further from the mistletoe. The older kids had fun trying to shove one another under the tree branch. They didn’t touch Ziggy, knowing how unstable he was on his skates. Ziggy crossed his arms. Why was _he_ the worst at this?!

“ _Robbie, watch out_!”

Everyone turned at Sportacus’ shout. Robbie and Sportacus were skating towards them—fast. Robbie was looking over his shoulder at Sportacus and not watching where he was going. When he did notice the kids in his path, he flailed his arms to try and stop. Sportacus, moving just as fast, was right behind him and they collided. The five kids moved out of the way as the adults fell to the ice and slid until they hit the tree at the edge of the frozen pond. Some snow was knocked from the tree but neither Robbie nor Sportacus, who now lay beneath it in a heap, looked harmed. In fact, it was Sportacus who had hit the tree, hugging Robbie close in an attempt to protect him.

Ziggy’s eyes were wide. It wasn’t often he saw  _Sportacus_ fall.

“Ooo! Look where they are!” Stephanie pointed above them, grinning. There was the mistletoe. Sportacus and Robbie looked up as the children giggled helplessly. Robbie still looked a little dazed from the fall. He blinked owlishly and leaned up on his elbows. With a shrug, he wrapped an arm around Sportacus’ neck and dragged him over for a kiss. The giggling dissolved into full on laughter. Sportacus looked surprised and pink.

Ziggy laughed too. As bad as he was as skating, at least _he_ didn’t fall under the mistletoe! Poor Robbie and Sportacus. They must be  _so_ embarrassed!  


End file.
